Sudden Confession
by Sacchi21
Summary: Kuroko meminta bantuan Aomine untuk mengajarinya shooting. Tapi dia harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan mendadak dikelasnya, sedangkan Aomine tak bisa dihubungi. Kemudian ia meminta bantuan sepupunya untuk memberitahu Aomine. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah Hiro dan Aomine bertemu? Penasaran? Silakan dibaca! :D Warning : Chara X OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Sudden Confession**_

 _ **Author :**_

 _Sacchi_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

 _Kuroko no Basuke is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _ **Pairing :**_

 _Aomine Daiki x Hiro Kuroru(OC)_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _Friendship, Romance(maybe)_

 _ **Warning :**_

 _Typo bertebaran, cerita ga jelas, OOC (maybe), etc._

 _ **(A/N : bagi yang kurang suka dengan pairing Chara x OC lebih baik mundur :) )**_

 _ **-Hiro POV-**_

 _Angin musim gugur bertiup pelan membelai lembut helaian demi helaian surai hitam sepundakku. Sore ini, Tetsu-nii mengajakku bertemu dengan teman-temannya dari Teiko. Ya, aku adik sepupu dari Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan dari Teiko. Aku berada di SMA yang sama dengan sepupuku, di Seirin. Angin bertiup kembali, kali ini lebih kencang hingga membuatku merinding kedinginan. Tetsu-nii yang menyadari ini memiberikan jaketnya padaku, tapi aku menolaknya dan akhirnya terjadi perdebatan kecil di antara kami. (A/N ; benar-benar akrab ya? Tee-hee! :v /dijitak Hiro/). Perdebatan kami tidak berlangsung lama karena sesaat kemudian satu persatu anggota GoM telah berkumpul. Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan sekaligus membuatku senang, temanku sejak di sekolah menengah, telah mendapatkan hati seseorang yang sangat dia sukai, Kise Ryouta (Author : itu author. Kise milikku seorang! *evilsmirk* /digebukinfansKise/). Ah! lupakan hal tak penting itu. Jadi mereka ini yang disebut dengan Kiseki no Sedai? Luar biasa rasanya berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Aku yakin mereka semua hebat dalam basket. Namun yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah seseorang berkulit tan dan bersurai biru gelap. Yup! Dia adalah si jenius basket Ahomine *typo /punched/* Aomine Daiki._

 _Aku sudah sering mendengarkan cerita tentang Aomine dari Tetsu-nii. Sesuai yang kubayangkan di pasti memiliki tubuh tinggi dan besar oke, tidak sebesar murasakibara dan memiliki wajah yang sangar(?) tapi agak kelihatan bodoh juga. Entahlah, aku belum pasti orang itu seperti apa. Tapi menurutku dia keren, aku ingin tahu lebih tentang dia._

 _ **~Beberapa hari kemudian~**_

 _ **-Normal POV-**_

 _Hiro berjalan kearah gym sambil bersenandung kecil, dia bukan manager tim basket Seirin namun setelah sekolah usai dia pasti akan kesana meskipun hanya untuk memberi tahu Kuroko kalau dia sedang ada kegiatan klub. Sesampainya di gym Hiro mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pemuda biru tersebut. Namun ia tak menemukannya._

 _"Hiro-chan!", sapa Furihata sambil berlari kecil kearah Hiro_

 _"Doushita no, Furi-kun?"_

 _"Ano... tadi Kuroko berpesan supaya kau pergi ke lapangan kemarin. Sore ini di kelas Kuroko ada jam tambahan", ujar Furihata_

 _"Are? Lapangan?"_

 _"Mm. aku juga kurang mengerti, dia hanya memintaku menyampaikan itu"_

 _"Arigatou, Furi-kun. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa"_

 _"Jaa. Matta ne"_

 _Sambil mencerna pesan kuroko yang di sampailan furihata, hiro berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Dia baru sadar, maksud kuroko pasti lapangan mereka datangi kemarin, saat anggota Kisedai berkumpul. Hiro terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko memintanya untuk pergi kesana, sampai ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai biru gelap di depan gerbang sekolahnya._

 _ **-Hiro POV-**_

 _Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Tetsu-nii memintaku pergi kelapangan itu dan anehnya kali ini dia memintaku pergi tanpanya, padahal biasanya dia selalu khawatir jika aku pergi sendiri seusai sekolah. Aku masih tak berhenti berpikir hingga aku melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai biru tua di depan gerbang sekolahku. 'Are? bukankah itu Aomine-kun?' pikirku. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari kecil menuju pemuda itu dan dugaanku tidak salah dia adalah Aomine Daiki._

 _"Kau Aomine Daiki kan?"_

 _"Aa... Iya benar. Bukannya kau sepupumya Tetsu?"_

 _"Um. Apa yang lakukan disini?"_

 _"Aku sedang menunggu Tetsu, sebenarnya tadi dia memintaku ke lapangan kemarin. Tapi kurasa lebih cepat kalau aku menunggunya disini"_

 _"A-apa? ke lapangan?"_

 _"Hm"_

 _"Sebenarnya Tetsu-nii memintaku kesana juga, dan saat ini dia sedang mengikuti jam tambahan di kelasnya"_

 _"A-apa kau bilang? memintamu kesana? jam tambahan?"_

 _'Drrrtt'_

 _Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, ponselku berdering. Ah, ternyata dari Tetsu-nii. Aku terkejut setelah selesai membaca pesannya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan bocah biru ini? Kenapa dia harus memintaku memberi tahu Aomine? Kenapa dia tidak mengirimkan pesan padanya saja?'_

 _"A-anoo... Aomine-kun"_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau mencari Tetsu-nii?"_

 _"Dia memintaku mengajarinya untuk menembak"_

 _"Ta-tapi sekarang dia sedang ada jam tambahan di kelasnya"_

 _"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi"_

 _"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungimu atau Satsuki-chan?"_

 _"Aa... mungkin karena ponselku mati dan Satsuki sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum aku keluar kelas"_

 _"Gomenasai!"_

 _"Huh? kenapa kau meminta maaf?"_

 _"Etto... karena Tetsu-nii, kau jadi harus jauh-jauh kesini. Gomenasai!"_

 _"Hahaha... kau ini polos sekali seperti Tetsu"_

 _"Eh? kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaa Aomine-kun"_

 _"Huh? Tunggu Kuroru!"_

 _"Are? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"_

 _"Se-baiknya aku mengantarmu"_

 _"Ti-tidak! Aku tak apa-apa"_

 _"Sudahlah, ini sudah hampir petang. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri"_

 _"I-Iie. Daijoubu desu"_

 _"Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu Tetsu pasti akan membunuhku. Kearah mana rumahmu?"_

 _"Tetsu-nii tak akan membunuhmu, Aomine-kun! Tapi kalau kau memaksa... rumahku searah dengan Tetsu-nii, tepatnya dua blok sebelum rumah Tetsu-nii"_

 _"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga melewati jalan itu"_

 _"Um. Ayo pergi"_

 _'Kyaaaaa! apa ini mimpi?' teriakku dalam hati_

 _Aku berjalan dengan Aomine Daiki dan hanya... berdua? Aku benar-benar seperti berada dalam mimpi! Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tetsu-nii karena aku bisa jalan berdua dengan seseorang yang sudah ku kagumi selama ini. Apakah saat ini wajahku semerah tomat? kalau itu terjadi pasti aku akan mengkhawatirkan Aomine-kun. Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus bersikap biasa saja, sepertinya dia juga tidak begitu tertarik padaku._

 _ **-Aomine POV-**_

 _'Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang? aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa pipi Kuroru memerah? Apa dia sakit? Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Ah, sial! Kenapa Tetsu tidak pernah memebri tahuku kalau dia memiliki sepupu perempuan yang semanis ini? Dia juga polos seperti Tetsu. Bagaimana bisa Tetsu membiarkannya menemuiku sendirian? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak menemukanku dan terjadi apa-apa padanya?'_

 _Eh? Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tch! ini pasti gara-gara aku berjalan dengan seorang gadis. Aku memang sering berjalan berdua dengan Satsuki, tapi itu adalah hal lain. Satsuki seperti adik perempuanku. Tapi Kuroru..._

 _"Aa... Kuroru"_

 _"Hn? Doushitano, Aomine-kun?"_

 _"Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan lebih dulu? Ta-tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tak masalah, lagi pula ini sudah malam"_

 _"Hmm... kedengarannya menyenangkan"_

 _"Huh? Apa?"_

 _"Jadi kita akan kemana?"_

 _"Etto...", ah Sial! apa yang kupikirkan? kenapa aku malah mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Kalau sudah begini..._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita ke arcade?"_

 _"Ide yang bagus!"_

 _"Yosha! Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Kuroru!"_

 _"Hai!"_

 _(A/N : Ahomine OOC kah? sangat! tak apa lah, yang pentung Hiro bahagia *tebar bunga* xD)_

 _ **-Hiro POV-**_

 _Ini bukan mimpi kan? Aomine-kun mengajakku ke arcade? dan kita hanya...berdua. Tch! memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku panas. Aku benat-benar tak menyangka ini terjadi. What else would you do if your crush ask you to go out except say yes? Inilah yang terjadi padaku saat ini, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya? ini adalah kesempatan langka, bertemu dengan Aomine-kun tanpa sengaja kemudian malah pergi berdua dengannya ke arcade. Ku ulangi sekali lagi dengan capslock plus bold_ _ **BERDUA.**_ _Tentu saja bagiku ini rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi inilah kenyataannya._

 _Berjalan sekitar lima belas menit dari sekolahku, kita akhirnya sampai di arcade di dekat stasiun. Tanpa berfikir panjang kita berdua mulai menaklukan game yang ada disana satu persatu, terkadang juga berduel. Aomine-kun mengajariku shooting yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan. Ia juga mengajariku menembak para zombie yang ingin memakan otak. Ngomong-ngomong zombie itu benar-benar menakutkan sunia nyata. (A/N :Hii... takuuuut.. *peluk Kise*)_

 _Game terakhir yang menarik perhatianku adalah Doll Claw Machine, meskipun sudah pernah mencoba berkali-kali aku tak pernah bisa menaklukkannya. Berbeda dengan Tetsu-nii, dia ahlinya Claw Machine._

 _"Haah... andaikan Tetsu-nii disini, pasti penguin itu bisa jadi milikku", gumamku sambil menatap boneka penguin yang ada di Claw Machine di depanku_

 _"Ada apa, Kuroru? Kau ingin mencoba mesin ini?", tanya Aomine-kun yang entah sejak kapan disampingku_

 _"Hmm... jika saja ada Tetsu-nii"_

 _"Serahkan saja padaku, mana yang kau inginkan?"_

 _"Etto... penguin di sebelah panther itu"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu!"_

 _"Hontouni?"_

 _"Hm. Serahkan saja padaku!"_

 _Akhirnya aku menyerah pada Aomine-kun. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi, Tetsu-nii tidak ada disini, dan aku menginginkan itu. Aomine-kun adalah satu-satunya harapanku. Dia sudah menjalankan mesinnya, ayo Aomine-kun... kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya... Dia sudah mendekati penguin itu! Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil berharap semoga ia mendapatkannya, sampai aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari mesin itu. Dia mendapatkannya! Dengan semangat aku mencoba mengambil boneka yamg telah ia dapatkan. Akan tetapi..._

 _"Are? Sepertinya ini bukan penguin"_

 _"Aa... Gomenasai, Kuroru!"_

 _"Huh? panther?"_

 _"Gomen... aku sudah mencoba mengambil penguin itu tapi-"_

 _"Daijoubu. Aku menyukainya. Arigatou, Aomine-kun"_

 _"Kenapa kasih? Aku bahkan gagal mengambil penguin itu"_

 _"Daijoubu. sudah kubilang, aku menyukai panther ini. Dia terlihat imut meskipun berwarna hitam. Hahaha"_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktirmu es krim sebagai permintaan maafku"_

 _"Ti-tidak usah. aku sudah senang bisa bermain disini"_

 _"Tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan"_

 _ **-Aomine POV-**_

 _Kami-sama kenapa jantungku berdegup semakin kencang saat bersama Kuroru. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa hanya saat bersama Kuroru? Aku bahkan gagal mengambilkan penguin itu untuknya, malah panther yang kudapat. Tapi dia malah berterima kasih sambil tersenyum manis seperti itu. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang salah dengan diriku? Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa aku selalu memikirkan Kuroru. Ah ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Lagipula tak masalah jika terus seperti ini. Hatiku terasa hangat saat bersamanya. Dimulai dari pulang bersama, bermain di arcade, sampai memakan es krim bersama-sama sepertinya aku sengaja mengulur waktu untuk bisa bersamanya lebih lama. Aku menyukai gadis ini. Tapi tak apakah jika kuungkapkan? Bagaimana kalau dia malah ketakutan? Atau sebaiknya kusimpan saja? Tapi aku tak akan rela kalau dia bersama laki-laki lain. Aku hanya perlu waktu yang tepat. Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan memberitahu ketika kami sampai dirumahnya. Tapi itu berarti kami akan berpisah. Kami-sama aku ingin bersama dengan gadis ini lebih lama lagi. Aku tak ingin ini berakhir_

 _ **-Hiro POV-**_

 _Hmm... Aku benar-benar senang bisa bersama Aomine-kun hari ini. Dia benar-benar aorang yang baik, berbeda jauh dengan penampilan badassnya. Aku semakin menyukainya. Berjalan bersamanya, bermain di arcade, makan es krim bersama, tak kusangka kami bisa sedekat ini dalam waktu singkat. Apakah dia sengaja mengulur waktu agar kami bisa bersama lebih lama? Ah! tapi itu tak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi aku benar-benar senang bisa bersamanya hari ini, dan panther kecil ini akan selalu menjadi kenangan darinya. Meskipun agak aneh, tapi panther ini terlihat imut dan sedikit mirip dengan Aomine-kun. Haha... entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. sepertinya kebersamaan kami tak akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Rumahku sudah terlihat dan itu berarti kami harus berpisah. Aku tak akan menyangkalnya, aku tak ingin hari ini berakhir. Aku masih ingin bersama Aomine-kun._

 _ **-Normal POV-**_

 _Seperti yang sudah kalian baca diatas *apasih? :v* Hiro dan Ahomine tak ingin berpisah. (Author : sumpah author iri_ _｡ﾟ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _´Д_ _｀ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾟ｡_ _). Mereka berdua terlihat berjalan lebih pelan dari sebelumnya sengaja mengulur waktu. Satu langkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah... rumah Hiro semakin dekat dengan mereka. Sampai akhirnya Hiro memilih berhenti berjalan._

 _"Huh? Kuroru, kenapa kau berhenti?"_

 _"Rumahku sudah dekat, 50 meter dari sini, Aomine-kun"_

 _"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?"_

 _"Karena... aku tak ingin hari ini berakhir"_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan?"_

 _"A-aku me-"_

 _"Diam! jangan lanjutkan! ayo cepat ini sudah malam"_

 _"Aomine-kun! dengarkan aku du-"_

 _"Hir- ma-maksudku Kuroru!"_

 _"Tak apa, panggil Hiro saja"_

 _"Tapi..."_

 _"Sudah kubilang tak apa!"_

 _"Ba-baiklah. Hiro, aku menyukaimu!"_

 _"A-apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Aku tak peduli jika kau menolaknya atau lari meninggalkanku, tapi aku menyukaimu, Hiro! Hontou ni suki da yo"_

 _"A-atashi mo. se-sebenarnya a-aku juga menyukaimu, Dai- Aomine-kun!"_

 _"Huh? benarkah?_

 _"Um"_

 _"Pa-panggil saja Daiki, aku tak masalah"_

 _"Kalau begitu... Dai-chan!"_

 _"Hey! kau terdengar seperti Satsuki!"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau Dai-kun?"_

 _"Terserah kau saja"_

 _"Hm! Kita sudah sampai"_

 _"Kalau begitu cepatlah masuk, udaranya dingin"_

 _"Baiklah. Umm.. Dai-kun"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Suki da yo"_

 _"Su-sudahlah. aku akan langsung pulang"_

 _"Itterashai. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku"_

 _"Hm. Sudah seharusnya begitu. Oyasuminasai"_

 _"Oyasumi"_

 _ **The End**_

 _Syalalalalalalala~~~_

 _Sacchi datang lagi ^^/_

 _Gomen kalau ceritanya gaje, karena ya cuma ini yang ada di pikiran saya dan udah saya tuangin semuanya :v_

 _Entahlah mungkin imajinasi saya kurang atau apalah :v_

 _Buat Hiro-chan, harus ninggalin jejak, kalo enga Ahomine bakal tak culik xD_

 _Jaa, minna~~~~_

 _R &R please! ^^/ ^^*_


	2. Omake desu

Omake desu~~ :D

 **Hiro POV**

Haaah~ kemarin rasanya seperti mimpi. Jalan-jalan, main game, makan es krim dan pulang diantar Dai-kun. Kyaaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa memanggil Aomine Daiki dengan nama depannya. Waah~ bagaimana ini? pipiku mulai memanans! pasti sekarang aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Untung saja hari ini akhir pekan, kalau tidak pasti aku akan tersenyum sendiri selama perjalanan ke sekolah, seperti orang gila saja.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Semalam Dai-kun menyatakan perasaannya padaku kan? Lalu apa sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya? Tetapi seingatku semalam dia tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Kami hanya saling menyatakan perasaan. Lalu hubungan apa yang sekarang kami miliki? Aku bahkan tak memiliki nomor telepon ataupun alamat e-mailnya. Bagaimana kalau semalam dia hanya mempermainkanku? Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin, sepertinya dia bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Ah sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah lebih dekat dengannya.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang baru saja muncul di benakku. Aku percaya, Dai-kun orang yang baik, berhati lembut meskipun penampilannya badass /haha xD/. Lebih baik sekarang aku segera mandi, siapa tahu Dai-kun datang dan mengajakku berkencan? Pffftt... hanya khayalanku saja

Setelah aku membersihkan diri (read : mandi) dan sarapan, aku kembali ke kamar dan mengecek ponselku. Jujur saja aku sangat terkejut, disana tertinggal jejak 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang tak ku kenal. Selain itu, ada 10 pesan masuk. Huh? ini aneh, siapa yang menghubungiku sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat? Belum sempat aku membaca pesan, tiba-tiba...

'Drrrttt'

Ponselku bergetar lebih dulu sebelum aku mengetahui siapa penelpon dan pengirim pesan misterius ini. Ah, rupanya panggilan masuk. Dari noamor yang sama. Angkat tidak ya? Angkat tidak ya? Apa aku harus bermain papan ouija dulu untuk mengetahui apakah aku harus mengangkatnya atau tidak? Tch! itu terlalu lama, Hiro! Tanpa berpikir lagi aku langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

"Mo-Moshi moshi", ucapku dengan ragu

'Ah, Hiro! Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya', kata suara di seberang sana

"Ta-tapi, kau siapa?"

'Hey! Kau ini tidak mengenal suaraku, ya?'

"A-Ao-Dai-kun?", tanyaku tak yakin

'Hn. Aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Tetsu. Aku lupa minta padamu semalam, karena... kau tahu, aku terlalu gugup', akuinya

"Eh? Dai-kun? Apa benar kau Dai-kun?", tanyaku sedikit menggoda

'Tentu saja aku ini Daiki, dasar! Kau pikir siapa lagi huh?', jawabnya sedikit kesal

"Tee-hee! Gomen Dai-kun. Aku hanya ragu kalau orang sepertimu bisa gugup. Ahahaha"

'Tentu saja bisa!', aku yakin wajah Dai-kun sudah merah saat menjawabnya

"Jadi, ada apa kau menghubungiku sepagi ini, Ahomine-kun?"

'Hey! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu Bakaroru!'

"Hey! kau juga! Panggil saja aku Hiro, Dai-kun", kataku dengan suara manis. Ah, aku suka menggoda Panther ini, meskipun baru mengenalnya rasanya kami sudah lama saling mengenal

'Kau kan yang memulainya!', katanya kesal

"Gomen, kukira kau akan suka. Jadi ada apa kau menghubungiku sepagi ini?"

'Tch! Kau ini. Ini akhir pekan bukan?', dia bertanya balik dengan nada kesal

"Lalu, apa yang salah dengan akhir pekan? Kau cukup bermalas-malasan sambil menonton televisi seharian kan?", jawabku polos

'Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Hiro. Ayo berkencan', katanya tiba-tiba. Orang ini bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak *sweatdropped*

"Are? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

'Bukankah ini normal? Jadi kau mau berkencan denganku atau tidak?'

"Ba-baiklah, aku mau", jawabku jujur. Siapa yang tak mau berkencan dengan orang yang dicintainya? Heh...

'Aku akan sampai dirumahmu lima belas menit lagi. Jadi, bersiaplah. Aku tak suka menunggu', katanya memperingatkan

"Um. Wakatta"

'Jaa', ucapnya kemudian memutus telepon

Kyaaaa! berkencan dengan Dai-kun! Saking senangnya aku sampai melompat-lompat, berguling-guling, dan sebagainya /ditimpuk Hiro/. Dia hanya memberiku waktu lima belas menit, aku harus bersiap-siap. Apa yang harus aku pakai? haruskah aku memakai dress one piece yang manis nan imut? Ataukah aku harus memakai long jeans dan T-shirt? 'Sudahlah Hiro, jangan terlalu lama berpikir, jadi dirimu apa adanya saja. Karena kau hanya meliliki waktu _**LIMA BELAS MENIT!'**_ *bisik Sacchi* (A/N : udah di capslock, bold, Underline, Italic. Kurang apa lagi ya? ._.a)

 **fifteen minutes later~**

'Ting Tong Ting Tong'

Aku mendengar suara bel rumahku berbunyi. Woaaa~~ bagaimana ini? Si Panther Manis (baca : Aomine) sudah sampai disini! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!. Kenapa aku malah panik, bukannya senang?!

'Oi Hiro! Kau hanya perlu turun dan menemui Ahominemu atau dia akan kuculik?', bahkan sekaramg aku mendengar bisikan yang entah darimana (A/N : Itu gua, Hiro! Ｔ＿Ｔ /ditimpuk/)

Aku segera berlari turun setelah mendengar bisikan ghaib(?) nan misterius itu. Kuhentikan langkahku saat aku melihat sosok laki-laki bersurai biru gelap yang rupanya tengah berbincang dengan Kaa-san. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Rasanya darahku tiba2 naik, pasti sekarang ini wajahku sudah lebih merah daripada rambut Akashi-san. Aku tidak mungkin menemui Dai-kun seperti ini! Lebih baik aku kembali keatas sampai Kaa-san memanggilku. Namun saat aku berbalik hendak kembali ke atas, tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita berbaju putih, rambut yang panjang menutupi wajahnya ーoke dia hampir mirip dengan Sadako, tapi sepertinya bukan karena dia tidak muncul dai toiletー dan dia juga berbisik 'turun sekarang atau aku akan membawamu ke alam sana'. Bulu kudukkku sudah berdiri tegak dan...

"KYAAAAA!"

'GEDUBRAK BRUK BRUK!'

Diriku yang malang ini terpleset jatuh dari tangga dan sukses mendarat di kerasnya lantai satu, untungnya dengan selamat tanpa luka atau cidera sedikitpun. Aaahhh! Ini memalukan! Lebih baik aku berdiam diri saja dulu, biarlah Kaa-san atau Dai-kun menemukanku *Hiro modus*

"Bibi, tadi itu suara apa?", kudengar Dai-kun bertanya

"Sebentar. Hiro-chan!", kali ini suara Kaa-san semakin mendekat, aku tak akan menjawab panggilannya

"OH ASTAGA, HIRO!"

"Bibi, apa yang terja... HIRO!"

Oh Kami-sama, kali ini mereka berdua malah histeris menemukan sesuatu di dasar tangga. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku malu! Kalau aku kembali ke atas pasti masih ada Sadako itu.

"Jadi, tadi itu suara apa? Apa kau terjatuh? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa kau masih bisa berdiri?", tanya Dai-kun tanpa jeda sampai tak ada kesempatan untuk menjawabnya

"Da-daijoubu desu!", jawabku dengan menunduk

"Ara~ Hiro-chan, kenapa wajahmu semerah tomat?", bisik Kaa-san menggoda

"Kaa-san!", protesku

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua masih ingin berkencan?", *blush* pertanyaan Kaa-san sukses membuat Dai-kun dan aku memerah seketika.

"Ba-bagaimana Kaa-san tahu?", tanyaku gugup

"Tentu saja kekasihmu yang memberitahu, Hiro-chan ternyata kau sudah besar, bahkan sekarang sudah tahu laki-laki tampan", goda Kaa-san lagi, membuat Dai-kun dan aku semakin memerah

"A-apa maksud, Kaa-san?! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!", bantahku

"Wah, sekarang kalian berdua sudah sama-sama semerah tomat. Cepatlah pergi jika ingin lebih lama berkencan", ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ja-jadi Kaa-san mengijinkanku pergi?"

"Tentu saja! Kekasihmu sudah datang menjemput, bagaimana mungkin aku tak mengijinkan kalian pergi?"

"Kaa-san! Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Cepatlah, jangan buang waktu kalian!", kata Kaa-san sambil mendorong kami berdua menuju pintu keluar

"Ta-ta-tapi... Hiro...", ucap Dai-kun terpotong

"Jaga Hiro baik-baik, Aomine-kun. Karena kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya aku yakin ayahnya akan membunuhmu",

"Wakatta! Aku akan menjaga Hiro, Bibi! Terimakasih sudah mempercayaiku. Kami pamit dulu!", Kata Dai-kun dengan tidak santainya, aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan bingung

"Ittekimasu~", pamitku

"Itterashai, pulanglah sebelum petang!"

Syaalalalalalala~~~

Sacchi si newbie kembali :v

Hiro, nih buat kamyuh :* :v

Kalo kamu ga ninggalin jejak berarti fic ini sampai disini saja :v :p

Review reply

 **Phantom Klein :**

sankyu, senpai :D

btw maksudnya ujian kata gimana? *gagal paham* :v

Ahomine kalo dibuat ga peka ntar kasihan HIro, masa cewek harus nyatain duluan? xD

Oh ya, Readers. Btw hantu yang tiba-tiba ada dirumah Hiro itu Sacchi atau panggil saja Sachiko :v

Ini asli, Sacchi suka nakut-nakutin orang pake kostum putih-putih, terus wajah ditutupinrambut *ga ada yang tanya* xD

Maaf Hiro, kamu harus jatuh gara-gara aku :v

Bye-bye!

Sacchi pamit dulu~~ :*


	3. Be Mine

Be Mine

–Normal POV–

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan Hiro dan Aomine. Meskipun mereka baru berjalan sekitar seratus meter dari rumah Hiro, tapi tetap saja akan canggung kalau suasananya hening 'kan? Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa tahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Jadi, siapa yang dapat disalahkan akan hal ini? Mungkin jawabannya adalah Aomine. Laki-laki selalu salah kan? /plak :v/

"Jadi sebenarnya kita akan kemana?", tanya Aomine  
"Eh? kenapa bertanya padaku? bukankah kau yang mendadak mengajakku berkencan?", jawab Hiro melemparkan pertanyaan kembali  
"Aa... kau benar, Hiro. Aku hanya ingin berkencan denganmu tanpa memikirkan kemana kita akan pergi", kata Aomine sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal  
"Tch! kau ini!", kata Hiro dengan sebal  
"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menentukan kemana kita akan pergi?"  
"Hmm... dasar licik, seharusnya itu tugasmu. Tapi, karena aku sedang berbaik hati jadi akan kuturuti",  
"Terserah. Jadi, kau mau kemana?"  
"Taman hiburan!", jawab Hiro dengan antusias  
"Yosha! Ayo kita ke taman hiburan!"

Aomine tak kalah antusiasnya dari Hiro. Ia dengan cepat menggenggam tangan gadis mungil itu kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara. Sedangkan Hiro, gadis bersurai hitam berkilau itu hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kelakuan orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu itu, tak ketinggalan juga rona tipis di kedua pipinya karena Si Panther Manis kesayangannya menggenggam tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Entah sadar atau tidak, sejak itu pula mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Keheningan sudah tak lagi menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Kini, percakapan dan sesekali tawa-tawa ringan mewarnai perjalanan mereka yang entah bagaimana menjadi terasa panjang. Ya, sepertinya memang ada pepatah bahwa waktu akan berjalan lebih lambat ketika dilalui bersama orang yang disayangi. Oke, kembali ke cerita. Perjalanan dari rumah Hiro ke stasiun yang notabene hanya lima belas menit (jika berjalan dengan kecepatan normal) terasa seperti satu jam bagi mereka berdua. Kemudian dari stasiun menuju tujuan mereka (taman hiburan), terasa seperti 30 menit padahal hanya 10 menit. Mungkin karena mereka berdua berjalan dengan sangat amat lambat sekali *lebay oii!* atau perjalanan mereka yang terselingi oleh candaan - candaan yang terkadang harus membuat mereka berhenti sejenak. Entahlah, biarkan mereka berdua bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Whooaaa ternyata ramai sekali!", Hiro terkejut saat melihat betapa banyaknya manusia yang berada di tempat yang disebut 'Taman Hiburan' itu.  
"Tentu saja ramai, ini kan Taman Hiburan, bukan kuburan dan lagipula ini akhir pekan", kata Aomine sweatdrop  
"Tee-hee! Kau benar, Dai-kun. Ayo, aku ingin masuk ke rumah hantu!", ajak Hiro entah dengan sadar atau tidak sembari menarik lengan Aomine  
"Tch! Rumah Hantu. Paling juga kau sudah pingsan lebih dulu di pintu masuk. Haha", ejek Aomine otomatis membuat Hiro menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Hmph! kalau Dai-kun tidak mau, lebih baik kita pulang saja!", kata Hiro dengan tiba-tiba berbalik arah menuju jalan pulang  
"Oi Hiro! aku hanya bercanda. Tapi kalau kau mau pulang, ya pulang saja sendiri dan jangan hubungi aku kalau kau tersesat di jalan. Hahahaha", goda Aomine yang membuatnya menerima pukulan-pukulan yang cukup keras dari Hiro yang sekarang sudah benar-benar sebal  
"Ugh! Sudahlah Hiro! Hentikan. Tanganmu kecil tapi pukulanmu sakit. Dasar! Hahaha", ternyata Aomine masih bisa menggoda setelah mendapat pukulan dari Hiro. Dasar Panther menyebalkan!  
"AHOMINE! sampai kapan kau berhenti menggodaku DASAR PANTHER BESAR MENYEBALKAN!"  
"Kurasa sampai kau menjadi kekasihku", ucap Si Panther tanpa sadar  
"Eh Apa? Tolong ulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan", pukulan Hiro seketika berhenti ketika ia mendengar ucapan Panther kesayangannya itu dan menatapnya dengan bingung  
"Eh? Memangnya apa yang ku katakan? Coba ulangi pertanyaanmu sebelumnya"  
"Sampai kapan kau berhenti menggodaku?", ulang Hiro  
"Sampai kau menjadi kekasihku", balas Aomine dengan santainya  
"Eh? Apa? Jadi tadi itu kau benar-benar mengatakannya?", tanya Hiro tak percaya dan sekarang wajahnya sudah lebih merah dari rambut Akashi  
"Tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku menyukaimu? Jadi, kenapa tidak memintamu menjadi kekasihku?", jawabnya dengan santai LAGI  
"Tch! kau ini serius atau tidak sih?! Bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santainya?"  
"Huh? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"  
"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Ayo kita ke rumah hantu", ajak Hiro yang sekarang meninggalkan Aomine di belakangnya  
"...", Aomine yang kehabisan kata-kata hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Hiro

Rumah Hantu. Sebagian besar orang pasti sudah enggan masuk karena suara-suara mengerikan yang sudah dapat didengar dari luar rumah hantu itu. Namun, pasangan yang masih belum jelas statusnya itu terlihat santai saja mengantri untuk masuk ke rumah hantu yang kelihatannya menakutkan itu. Lima menit berlalu... delapan menit... tiga belas menit berlalu dan akhirnya giliran mereka berdua masuk. (Reader : Eh? kenapa tiga belas menit? bukankah angka tiga belas selalu mengandung mitos angka sial? | Sacchi : Ga kenapa-kenapa, pengen aja nulis tiga belas. sekalian mau patahin mitos itu. wkwkwk /ditimpuk Hiro/)  
Beruntung, mereka bisa masuk bersama, karena setiap gilliran hanya enam orang yang diperbolehkan masuk. Lebih beruntungnya lagi, mereka hanya perlu menaiki sebuah kereta selama berkeliling. Kereta yang terdiri dari tiga gerbong, setiap gerbongnya hanya dapat diisi oleh dua orang. Karena dua gerbong paling belakang sudah penuh, alhasil keberuntungan mereka selanjutnya adalah mereka berada di gerbong paling depan. Sudah kubilang, tiga belas bukanlah angka sial, kenyataannya tiga belas menit penantian mereka berbuah keberuntungan bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara itu, selama perjalanan berkeliling Rumah Hantu, banyak teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar dari dua gerbong paling belakang. Bagaimana yang paling depan? Mereka menatap semua hantu-hantu buatan yang terkadang mengejutkan mereka itu dengan tatapan biasa-biasa saja. Hiro yang biasanya penakut (Sacchi : maafkan aku Hiro-chwan :v), entah bagaimana bisa menjadi pemberani. Mungkin karena sebelum berangkat ia melihat penampakan Sachiko. Sedangkan Aomine yang pernah membuat pengakuan membawa majalah 'if you know what I mean' terhadap hantu –Kuroko– saat sekolah menengah pertama, sepertinya juga tidak terpengaruh oleh hantu-hantu palsu yang berada disana. Saat keluar dari Rumah Hantu pun mereka memasang wajah yang biasa saja, malah seperti terlihat habis bersenang-senang.

Rumah Hantu, kemudian Roller Coaster, Bianglala, Kora-kora, lalu apalagi ya? Entah, tak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu yang pasti mereka berdua benar-benar bersenang-senang dan mencoba hampir semua permainan di taman hiburan itu. Mereka juga berfoto di parikura, yang sepertinya itu adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan saat berkencan, terlebih lagi kencan pertama. Lalu...

"Hiro, kau mau mencoba permainan itu", tanya Aomine tiba-tiba saat ia melihat sebuah stand yang menarik perhatiannya.  
"Huh?", Hiro hanya bisa menatapnya dengan bingung  
"Ayo kita kesana", ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Hiro yang masih bingung  
"Dai-kun, Kenapa kau mengajakku bermain permainan seperti ini?", tanya Hiro sweatdrop setelah mereka sampai di stand yang dimaksud Aomine.  
"Kenapa? Aku ingin mencobanya. Apakah akan sama dengan bermain basket?", jawabnya dengan polos. Mungkin sudah bisa ditebak, permainan seperti melempari kaleng yang telah disusun dengan bola bagaikan permainan yang selalu ingin dicoba oleh remaja saat di taman hiburan ataupun festival.  
"Selamat datang, kalian sepasang kekasih yang manis. Mau coba permainan ini?", sambut penjaga stand dengan tersenyum manis. Dua kata dari sang penjaga stand, yaitu 'sepasang kekasih' sukses membuat kedua remaja itu blushing seketika  
"Tolong untuk satu orang, Nee-san", ucap Hiro pada penjaga stand tersebut  
"Baik"  
"Huh? kenapa satu orang?", tanya Aomine bingung  
"Aku tidak ingin bermain, jadi kau saja. Semoga berhasil. Dai-chan~~"  
"Silahkan. Kau hanya perlu melemparkan bola-bola ini ke lima tumpukan kaleng itu . Jika kau berhasil meruntuhkan kelimanya secara sempurna, aku akan memberi hadiah spesial untukmu", jelas sang penjaga stand pada Aomine  
"Yosha! Akan kudapatkan hadiah itu"  
"Selamat bermain. Semoga berhasil!", kata penjaga stand menyemangati.  
Dalam hitungan kurang dari dua puluh detik, kelima tumpukan kaleng yang tadinya masih tersusun rapi sudah tak berbentuk. Yang benar saja? Aomine meruntuhkan kelimanya secepat itu? Tentu saja Aomine. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Kuroko? Tidak mungkin. Padahal jarak dari tempatnya melempar dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kaleng itu lumayan jauh. Mungkin saat ini kalimat 'yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri' miliknya sedang berpihak padanya.

"Whoaa! Kau berhasil, Dai-kun!", kata Hiro takjub  
"Tentu saja. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri. Hahaha"  
"Tch! Kau mulai lagi"  
"Waahh! Rupanya kau berhasil! Kau adalah orang pertama yang berhasil meruntuhkan kelimanya! Selamat! Kau bisa memilih hadiahmu", ujar penjaga stand dengan wajah bersinar-sinar *bisa dibayangin kayak apa lah*  
"Etto... aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk gadis yang bersamaku", bisiknya pada penjaga stand  
"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... Ini, ambilah", katanya sambil memberikan boneka panther ukuran jumbo pada Hiro  
"Huh? kenapa aku? Dia kan yang bermain?", tanya Hiro pada penjaga stand yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh penjaga stand itu  
"Are? Panther?", tanya Aomine heran  
"Gomen, karena itu yang paling besar jadi kurasa dia akan menyukainya. Kalau tidak suka, aku bisa menukarnya dengan yang lebih manis", ujar sang penjaga stand dengan nada bersalah  
"Iie. Daijoubu, Nee-san. Lihatlah panther ini mirip dengannya kan?", tanya Hiro pada penjaga stand dengan menjajarkan kepala panther yang didapatnya dengan Aomine  
"Etto... sepertinya kekasihmu lebih manis", jawabnya sembari tertawa kecil  
"Tidak, panther ini jauh lebih manis darinya dan aku menyukainya. Arigatou, nee-san", ucap Hiro sambil memeluk erat boneka panther yang didapatnya  
"Aa... Arigatou, nee-san. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai boneka itu", bisik Aomine pada penjaga stand itu  
"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Jaa-ne!", pamit Hiro yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan

Itu tadi adalah permainan terakhir yang mereka mainkan sebelum pulang. Sesuai janji, mereka pulang sebelum hari menjadi gelap. Sebelum cahaya semu sang rembulan menerangi kegelapan malam menggantikan cahaya terang sang mentari *halah sok puitis /dilempar readers/*. Perjalanan pulang tak se-lama perjalanan saat mereka berangkat. Tidak ada lagi candaan-candaan yang membuat mereka harus berhenti sejenak. Selain karena sudah sore dan Aomine ingin tetap hidup, juga karena mereka sudah merasa lelah setelah seharian bermain dan bersenang-senang. Perjalanan pulang juga diwarnai dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan dan tawa kecil mereka. Tak ada keheningan yang sempat menyelimuti perjalanan mereka saat berangkat tadi pagi. Tak terasa, mereka sekarang sudah hampir sampai di rumah Hiro. Ya, Aomine memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang, meskipun ia sempat menolak. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu bukan?

.

.

.  
'Perasaan yang sama seperti saat itu', keduanya merasakan dan memikirkan hal yang sama. Saat ini mereka berjalan di jalan dimana mereka saling mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain beberapa hari yang lalu. Keduanya berhenti.  
'Sebenarnya ada apa? kenapa malah jadi canggung?', pikir keduanya

"A-anoo.. Dai-kun, kenapa kau berhenti?", tanya Hiro sedikit gugup  
"Karena aku ingin berhenti", jawab Aomine singkat  
"Dan kenapa kau gugup?", lanjutnya  
"A-a-aku ti-tidak g-gugup", bantah Hiro  
"Benarkah?", tanya Aomine meyakinkan. Kali ini ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hiro sehingga hampir tak tersisa jarak diantara mereka  
"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan, Dai-kun?! Berhentilah menggodaku seperti ini! Ini tidak lucu!", protes gadis bersurai sebahu itu karena genggangaman di pergelangan tangannya kini semakin erat  
"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Aku akan berhenti melakukannya kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasihku", jelas si panther yang tiba-tiba menjadi sok absolute /dilempar Aomine/ membuat wajah gadis depannya memerah seketika.  
"Tidak! aku tahu kau tak akan berhenti melakukanya"  
"Hahahaha... Hiro, bagaimana kau tahu itu? Hahahaha...", entah apa yang merasuki Aomine, tapi dia langsung tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Hiro  
"Tentu saja aku tahu, dasar Ahomine. Aku kan jauh lebih pintar darimu"  
"Terserah kau saja. Tapi aku yakin aku jauh lebih hebat dalam basket darimu"  
(Sacchi : sebenarnya mau kalian itu apa sih? -" Oi, Ahomine, jangan membuat perempuan menunggu terlalu lama atau aku akan membunuhmu! *ngasah pedang* -")  
"Hiro, kau mendengar suara tadi?"  
"Huh? suara apa?"  
"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakanlah. Tapi... ", ucapannya menggantung digantikan dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah dan gerakan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal  
"Apa? Kalau kau membuatku bingung sekali lagi aku akan pulang sendiri. Rumahku sudah terlihat dari sini"  
"HIRO KURORU, JADILAH KEKASIHKU!", teriak Aomine sambil membungkuk yang malah membuat Hiro tertawa terpingkal-pingkal  
"Hei! kenapa kau malah tertawa?"  
"Gomen. Aku tak kuat melihat ekspresimu, Dai-kun dan baiklah"  
"Baiklah apa?"  
"Apa lagi?"  
"Aa... Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu...", ucapan Aomine menggantung lagi, kini ia menarik Hiro menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menutup mata. Satu... Dua... Tiga...  
'Huh apa ini?', pikir Aomine. Saat ia membuka mata, ia menemukan dirinya tengah mencium panther. Panther? Ya, boneka panther yang didapat dan diberikannya pada Hiro tadi.  
"Ahahahahahahahaha! Dai-kun, bagaimana rasanya? Ahahahaha", sekarang pelakunya tertawa dan mulai kabur dari sang KEKASIH. (Sacchi : ehm... KEKASIH, lengkap dengan Capslock, Italic, Underline)  
"Awas kau, Hiro"  
"Tidak untuk sekarang, Dai-kun. Kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku secepat itu. Ahahaha"  
"HIRO KURORU!"

Terjadilah peristiwa kejar-kejaran sampai mereka sampai di rumah Hiro. Apa? Ciuman selamat tinggal? Jangan berharap ada adegan ciuman disini selain ciuman Aomine dengan boneka panther jumbo milik Hiro. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap bahagia. Karena ada kejadian yang lebih baik dari itu. Ya, Aomine yang tadinya akan langsung pulang setelah mengantar Hiro malah diajak makan malam bersama oleh Ibu Hiro. Ayah Hiro? Tak tahu bagaimana awal mulanya, tapi beliau tiba-tiba malah menganggap Aomine seperti anaknya sendiri yang otomatis membuat kakak laki-laki Hiro cemburu padanya. Sekarang Hiro malah lebih merasa memiliki dua kakak laki-laki daripada merasa memiliki kekasih baru.

THE END

Hai, Reader-chan~~ :*  
Kali ini Sudden Confession sudah benar-benar END atau TAMAT. :'(  
Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama untuk bagian terakhir ini.  
Untuk seorang author yang baru muncul tiba-tiba langsung hiatus selama kurang lebih 2 bulan sepertinya memang menyebalkan. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Sacchi lupa kalau 31 Mei kemarin ada perang. Kalau ingat ya ga bakal muncul dulu :'v  
Jadi, ceritanya tanggal 4 Juni mau update, tapi masih ada kesibukan. Lalu tanggal 11 kemarin, mendadak kurang sehat dan cerita masih setengah jalan jadi gagal update lagi.  
Kayaknya nyebelin banget ya, update setelah sekian lama tapi langsung END? :'v  
Maaf, Reader-chan. Tapi Sacchi terpaksa melakukan ini :'v  
Ga bakal berhenti nulis kok, mungkin setelah ini bakal ada cerita baru yang chara-nya dan ceritanya Ori dari Sacchi. Ditunggu saja lah. Tapi fanfic juga ga bakal berhenti disini.

Buat Hiro, makasih sudah mau tak jadiin chara yang lebih sering jadi OOC selama Sudden Confession. Aku sayang kamu Hiro Kuroru :* (ya, cerita ini sebenernya Sacchi buat untuk Hiro Kuroru)  
Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang greget :'v

Buat Readers, makasih sudah mau baca cerita absurd ini :'D  
Maaf kalau masih kurang bagus dan masih kalah dengan fanfic para author senior. Maaf juga karena kalian harus menunggu lama untuk bagian terakhir.

Jaa-ne~~ :)  
Sampai jumpa di fanfic Sacchi yang lain! :D 


End file.
